


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew saying, "how can you politely tell someone to push you against the wall and make out with you", could actually be a viable way of admitting your feelings for someone. Clarke certainly didn't, but she isn't complaining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration of this piece is a tumblr textpost I saw the other day and kept thinking about...

Clarke collapsed backwards onto the couch in the apartment that she shared with her two best friends—Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake—with a groan. “I don't know what to do O.” She said with a sigh. “Like, how do you politely tell someone to push you against the wall and make out with you?”

Octavia let a small laugh escape her lips before she reached out to draw Clarke's legs up onto her lap. The dark haired woman's fingertips reached out to knead the tense muscles, easing the lactic acid out of Clarke's legs, while she thought of a reply. “Well,” She murmured thoughtfully. “I suppose you can't just say that, can you?”

“Oh, sure I could.” Clarke grumbled as she rolled her eyes. “I bet, 'Oh Lexa, you've been on my mind every day for the passed three months, but you haven't recognised my admittedly pathetic attempts to flirt so now I'm desperate and needy—fuck me against the wall please?', would go down really well.” 

“It'd go down better than you'd think.” A voice drifted into the apartment from the doorway. A voice that caused Clarke to sit bolt upright on the couch and turn her head towards the door. The doorway where Raven stood next to an amused but blushing Lexa Woods.

“Lexa.” Clarke gulped, swallowing passed the lump in her throat, and blinked in an attempt to clear her vision. “You're here.” 

“Raven, about face!” Octavia declared as she slipped off the couch from underneath Clarke's legs. The young woman squeezed Clarke's shoulders reassuringly as she moved, whispering a quick, 'good luck', into her ear before grabbing Raven's hand and tugging her away from Lexa and back out into the hallway. “Let's leave these two to talk.” 

The apartment door swung closed and locked with a loud click.

“I don't suppose you can pretend that you didn't hear what I said, could you?” Clarke mumbled, letting her eyes flick back and forth between Lexa's deep green gaze and the worn fabric of the entrance mat. 

“I could.” Lexa said, letting a long breath rush out of her lips, before stepping away from the doorway to stand in front of Clarke. “Or, I could push you against the wall and make out with you?”

“You...” Clarke blinked rapidly as if it would help her brain to comprehend Lexa's words any better.

“I'm not really the type to fuck before the first date, but...” Lexa grinned and her lips twisted into an adoring smile. “But, I'm more than willing to make out with you for a bit before the date.”

“Date?” Clarke mumbled, her cheeks flushed pink as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

“A date,” Lexa confirmed. “I… I like you Clarke, and I want to take you out on a date.” 

“Seriously?” Clarke asked, her eyes bright and her tone hopeful. “You want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes.” Lexa said with a small nod of her head. “I… I like you Clarke.” 

Clarke snapped her hands upwards to grasp the lapels of Lexa's leather jacket to drag the woman down into range of her lips. Clarke tugged until Lexa stumbled forward, falling until her hands slapped against the back of the couch and her knees bracketed Clarke's hips, before releasing the leather and sliding her hands upwards into Lexa's hair. “I like you too.” Clarke whispered against the underside of Lexa's jaw as she peppered kisses across the woman's skin. She followed the curve of Lexa's jaw upwards to the corner of the woman's lips before covering them with her mouth in a tender kiss. 

Lexa smiled until the kiss as she settled on Clarke's lap, leaving one hand braced on the back of the couch while the other slipped down to tangle in the golden strands of Clarke's hair. “How's this Saturday sound to you?” Lexa husked dragging the tips of her teeth across Clarke's bottom lip.

“Fantastic.” Clarke muttered in reply. “Now, shut up and kiss me Lexa.”

“As you wish.” Lexa chuckled before diving back down to press another long kiss to Clarke's mouth. Their tongues slipped out to twist and roam across one another while their lips moved.


End file.
